Mad Father
by nepetax101
Summary: Aya knew bad things happened in that basement, Aya knew her mom was dead, but not in her life did she think the two were related. Disclaimer/Information: This is based on the game Mad Father, and it is more so a story walkthrough, I am very detailed, so the horror and gore will be graphic. Bold means dreams or flashbacks, italics mean Aya's thoughts, and regular is the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a more loose follow through of Mad Father. I will be adding plenty more detail to it to make it more of a story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aya crept through the basement corridor, her little heels making soft click clacking sounds against the stone floors. She approached a wooden door, and knocked.

"Father?"

When there was no obvious response she knocked again, this time a bit louder. In response, a tall man with oval shaped glasses and a lab coat opened the door. "Aya, what have I told you about coming down here?" he said quickly, almost forcefully.

Aya jumped back at the tone, then cowered slightly.

"I know Father...but I'm scared to sleep alone." she said in a timid, small voice.

"Oh Aya...you are never alone. Your mother is always by your side, whether you notice it or not," Father assured, smiling slightly to prove his point further, "Now please, go back to bed. I'll be going soon as well."

Aya turned to leave, taking a few steps before stopping.

"You do know what tomorrow is-" She started slowly. "Yes. The anniversary of her death. We will visit her grave tomorrow Aya. Go to sleep" Father cut her off, his tone going from soft to cold in mere seconds.

Father stepped back into the room, closing the door behind me. Aya started to walk.

"_NO PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HEEEEELLLPPPP!" _

Aya stopped for a moment.

Soon these pleas were cut off by the revving of a chainsaw.

And Aya continued.

* * *

_I know a secret...about what Father does._

_He does love his research, spends hours and hours locked up in that basement._

_He doesn't really know that i know...which is why it is a secret._

_No matter how hard he tried, i could still hear the screams._

_Animal and human screams alike. _

_I know what he does...ever since a young age I have._

_I'm just really good at pretending I don't. _

_But I also know another secret._

_When me and Mommy weren't around, he and Maria..._

* * *

"That'll do Maria, it's a fine sample really."

"I'll dispose of the materials."

"That can wait, come Maria."

Maria walked toward Doctor, smiling a sweet smile.

Doctor grabbed Maria by her waist, pulling her close to him in a tight embrace.

Maria accepted the embrace, looking up at him with her dark, cat like eyes.

"She's aware...of our relationship." Maria stated, some worry clouding her eyes.

"Hmm? What does it matter?"

"The matter is I don't think she's very fond of me..."

The Doctor considered this,"Well it is rather difficult, isn't it? She's growing up, almost eleven. Such a troublesome age. Even so Maria, keep her safe. Make sure she is never harmed. She, is my most precious."

Maria nodded, remembering how much the Doctor adored his little girl.

The Doctor leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and as he did, a womanly figure flashed behind him, staring at Maria.

"Now Maria...go dispose of the material." the Doctor said, pulling back from his lover.

Maria nodded, tidying up what she could and exiting the room.

* * *

The clock chimed twelve, and Aya shifted uncomfortably.

"Today's the day Mom went to Heaven." she whispered to herself, "Ugh...I can never sleep when i think about her..."

Aya slid out of her bed, walking to a picture frame, which held her beautiful, and deceased, mother.

Her mother had brown hair,soft eyes, a caring smile and an excellent bodice, a perfect definition of Beauty in all other things.

"What should I do Mom...I really do love father...but I **_hate_ **her. She scares me. Always stares at me with those deep eyes. But I know how much father adores her...if they were to get married, that would make her my new mom. But I don't _want _a new mom. There is only one in this whole, wide world for me. Mom? Why did you have to go?" Aya whispered, choking out the last little bit.

She crept through her room more, before setting her eyes on a doll. She stared at it, closing her eyes to remember the time she had gotten the now worn and old doll

* * *

**"I brought you a present Aya!" Father said, smiling as he held a doll to his daughter, who took it excitedly. **

**"I love it! Thank you, Father!" Aya said sweetly, cuddling the object."It's so pretty.." _Wow! It looks so real..._**

* * *

She smiled at the memory, before heading to the book case. Her eyes caught a specific book...

"The Red Eyed Stranger"

As she pulled it from the shelf, something fell to the floor with a soft clank. Her eyes averted to the object, seeing it sparkle and shimmer.

She knelt down, picking it up.

It was a gem.

She simply slipped it into her pocket.

All of a sudden, she felt a brush of cold, harsh air. She jumped, almost yelping, "Why is it so cold all of a sudden? I'm scared...I'm going back to bed."

She crawled into bed quickly, not bothering to pull the covers over her.

* * *

**Aya hummed softly, her back to her father. **

**They were in a field, and her father seemed to b****e working intently on something.**

**"You sing so well Aya!" he commented, smiling contently. **

**"Would you look this way, Father?" she asked sweetly.**

**"Give me only a moment..." Her father said, "Just put this here...It's finished!"**

**His steady hands placed a crown of weaved flowers on top his daughter's head.**

**"A flower crown? Does it look good?" she asked.**

**Her father nodded, "Yes, it suits you well"**

**Aya smiled and nodded happily and the response, thanking her father.**

**His face darkened and he whispered sorrowfully, "I'm sorry I don't get to play with you more often.."**

**Aya turned to him, smiling still as always, "Father...It's okay! You're here now!"**

**As she said this, her mother, Monika, walked toward the two.**

**"Oh my! Were you two playing?" She asked, giggling at the sight of the two.**

**"Mom! Look! Father made me a flower crown!" Aya said, as she hugged her mom.**

**"I see! It looks great on you, Aya! Have you two been playing all day?"**

**Aya nodded excitedly, turning to Father, "We should do this again Father!"**

**Her Father nodded, "And next time...you're mother should join in."  
**

**Monika's eyes lit up, "I look forward to it!"**

**And with the words, she started to cough and wheeze.**

**"Mom!" Aya yelled in concern, as her mother tried to tell her she was indeed fine, as more coughing erupted from her mouth.**

**"Monika, Don't push yourself if you aren't feeling well! Come, get some medicine from Maria!" Father said, his voice filled to the brim with concern.**

**"No! I can...I can get that myself." She snapped, her voice filled with annoyance at the suggestion. **

**"Mom...are you alright?" the sweet little girl said, looking up at her mother.**

**"Yes...yes i'm fine...I'm sorry to worry everyone. Don't be so anxious for me, Okay? Aya...you're smile keeps me going the best!" Her mother said, smiling again. "If i can't see you smiling, it makes me worry!"**

**The girl nodded, opening her mouth to respond before closing it again, and smiling back.**

**"Now...let's get back for dinner!" Her mother chimed, "I made hamburger steak tonight, your favorite Aya!"**

**"Yay! I love mom's hamburgers! Don't you, Father?"  
**

**The almost silent man nodded, "Yes, i love them too."**

_We were so happy then...There was still Maria...but...even so...the three of us were a happy family. And then...Mom passed away...and then.._

* * *

And with that, Aya's dream was shattered by a manly scream coming from the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

Aya awoke with a start, sitting up instantly.

"What happened? That sounded like Father! I need to go check on him!" She cried to no one.

As she shuffled to her door, she whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

She opened her door slowly, and became overwhelmed by the sound of death-like moaning, ones you'd find in a zombie movie.

She walked timidly, slowly, down the corridor.

She came to the end of it, and screamed as blood splattered across the wall. Her body lurched backward, and she let out another screamed as two disfigured bodies a mere few inches in front of her.

The bodies seemed unreal, animated.

The taller one had half of its face diagonally, and darkly, stained with the crimson flow of its once live state. Its entire body was blotched with the deep staining. There was large gash in its chest, also bleeding, or it seemed to be.

The other, was crawling on the floor, and upon further examination, Aya deduced the thing did not even have legs. At least, not anymore. Its face seemed long and drawn out, with one eye being covered by the sloppy hair. Blood dripped from its nose, and flowed out of its mouth. The already red rug seemed more and more crimson.

They both had a dead stare in their eyes.

She yelped in surprise, backing up as they took steps toward her.

"Hey, over here!" said a distant voice.

Aya looked around, trying to locate the voice, "Is...is somebody there?"

"Over here!" the voice shouted again.

Aya complied this time, following it, for her own sake.

She ran down the hall and took a sharp turn.

She nearly ran into a blonde headed boy.

The minute she saw him, she jumped back, due to his off setting nature.

He was looking at something off in the distance, not making full eye contact with her.

"This way..." He whispered eerily.

Aya shivered, "Who..?"

But before she could finish, he whispered, "Stay with me..."

When Aya made no obvious response he turned to face her.

Aya screamed, jumping back, and tripping over her two feet, sliding against the rug.

Where his eye left eye should of been, was just a piece of leathery, burnt to a crisp skin. As if he never had an eye. Blood was staining his skin, but it wasn't as dark as the other people ( its? ) she had seen. In fact, it was blotchy, as if an attempt was made to wipe it off.

"This way!" he shouted, causing Aya to turn and run away.

She crossed the same hall way, and she gasped as the two monsters from earlier were still there. She turned and ran back into her room.

The door slammed behind her, and she sighed with relief.

As she opened her eyes, she gasped.

There, in front of her book case, stood a man. A tall, bald man, wearing a black suit.

On accident, Aya blurted out, "Who is that?!"

Quickly covering her mouth, she cowered against the door.

"What interesting books..." the man muttered to himself, before directing a question toward Aya.

"Do you like books, my dear?"

"Who are you!?" Aya exclaimed.

"Now...Now...Don't be aggressive...I'm merely a salesman." The strange man said.

Aya's eyes looked up curiously, "Salesman?..."

"Call me Ogre. I hope to get to know you, little lady." he responded.

Now, Aya fully looked at his appearance.

He had red eyes, which she found intimidating, and a completely black suit, complete with white undershirt and black tie. He had odd, pointed ears. It made him resembled an elf of some sort, unlike his name.

"Although it is really troublesome...to think that corpses loiter this house..." He said mysteriously, trailing off slightly.

"Corpses? Those monsters back there?" Aya exclaimed, surprised and with the hints of innocence, "They are like the monsters from a story...Why would monsters like that..?" She trailed off with her question.

"Well. It's a curse." Ogre said as a matter of fact.

Aya's eyes grew wide, and Ogre continued, "What you saw mere minutes ago, were corpses of your Father's failed experiments. Overcome with anger, the deceased have been brought back by a very powerful, and dark curse. To take revenge on the cause of their death, or in simple terms, your Father, of course."

"What!?" Aya shouted, her eyes filled with concern of her only living parent. "That means he is in danger? I have to save him!"

Aya looked nervously around the room, but determination started to cloud her eyes.

"Why is that, little girl?" Ogre asked curiously, "To achieve his selfish desires, he has killed so many people with his experiments. This, is his retribution. You can't tell me you haven't realized by now...your Father's true nature. And yet, you still want to save him?" The man sounded bitter.

Aya said nothing, her face sullen. She turned and swiftly exited the room, not saying another word to this horrible man. Coming in to her life, saying her father was in danger, talking on about nonsense of how he doesn't really deserve to be saved.

Ogre smirked to himself, "My..my..perhaps she cannot yet understand our sorrow..."

* * *

Aya walked down the corridor, relieved that those monsters had left. She stopped suddenly, closing her eyes.

* * *

**"The red-eyed stranger gave Jack the power to curse others. And Jack said 'Thank you red-eyed stranger. Now I can get my revenge.'**

**Aya looked up, "Hey mom?"**

**Monika looked up from the book, smiling sweetly, "Yes Aya?"**

**"What's Father always doing down there...in the basement?" Aya asked, curiosity brimming her entire body.**

**Monika sighed, then smiled again, "It's hard work Aya...You'll understand it more when you are older.."**

**Aya huffed at the simple answer, "Then I wanna be older soon."**

**"Aya...whatever happens, you shouldn't hate your Father." she looked worried for the innocent, little girl.**

**"Mom...what's the matter? Of course I wouldn't hate Father!"**

**Monika looked taken back, but she smiled, "I see..."**

**"Do you still like Father?" Aya whispered, barely looking up now.**

**"Oh yes, I do, very much! It's nothing like that!" Monika said quickly, "I'm just like you, Aya. I love your Father just as much."**

**Aya sighed in relief, and smiled brightly. **

**"Although...he can be a bit unpredictable. So let's promise to support each other no matter what."**

* * *

Aya smiled in the middle of the hall.

"Mom...No matter what happens, I'll always love Father...So don't worry."  
"I have to go save him!" Aya shouted to no one, determination lining her voice.

She walked only a few more steps, before something flew by her, landing on a nearby box.

Aya, alarmed, walked over to it. "A crow?"

She walked over to it, and it sat there, not as alarmed by her presence as she was of it.

Aya mentally noted that the bird would follow her, and decided it would be a good checkpoint.

She continued to walk, and steadily made her way to the main entrance, where the door to the basement was found.

She went down the stairs, and onto the main floor. Her screams could be heard as two monsters went full speed at her.

She dodged quickly, averting them and making a beeline to the basement door, pulling it open, practically falling down the stairs.

Her steps were hurried, her breathing heavy, and her ears were being assaulted by moans of agony, shrieks of pain, and other heavy breathing of pure defeat.

Her steps quickened toward it, scared for the worse.

She quickly scurried down the corridor, and screamed, yet again, at the creature before her.

It was a mesh, no, a clump of people.

It was a huge mass of screaming, yelping, mutilated people. Blood soaked the floor, dripped from each crevice of the unfortunate victims. But some had the will to fight, pulling, tugging, struggling against the stitched, melted together, melded together, mass. And with each tug, struggle, and pull more screams and moans buried deeply into Aya's subconscious.

They were in so much pain, screaming and moaning, fighting to stay alive.

_Or are they already dead?_

Aya backed away quickly, realizing her path was cut off by this.

Her legs went as fast as they could, guiding Aya to the basement door, letting her avoid the monsters in the main floor, and got her into her mom's room.

Once again, in feigned sense of relief, she shut the door, sliding down the wooden frame.

She curled up for a moment, realizing it was her Mom's bedroom...no, her parents' bedroom.


End file.
